


Stronger Than Wrath

by rosewaterwinter



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, but then not really, idk how to tag this you guys they just bang, is eventual consent a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewaterwinter/pseuds/rosewaterwinter
Summary: Jacob felt himself grin under the Deputy's desperate mouth. John had it all wrong - apparently the Deputy’s Lust was far more powerful than her Wrath... but he was more than happy to be the one to figure that out.(PWP)





	Stronger Than Wrath

The Deputy crouched forward, her shoulders heaving with exertion, eyes trained on the mountain of a man positioned across the room from her. After months of playing cat and mouse, she had trapped one of Hope County’s worst in the bottom levels of his very own bunker. _Jacob Seed._

Or, maybe he had trapped her. She wasn’t entirely sure. The Deputy tried not to dwell on it too much - what she _was_ sure of was that only one of them would be walking out of this room alive.

She was doing her damn best to make sure it was her, but shit, this guy was tough. 

Her breath caught as Jacob stood up straight, stretching out his arms and cracking his neck as if to say _I’m just warming up_. The stoney expression on his face remained unchanged, and he looked completely unphased. If it weren’t for the slight swelling near his eye and the small trickle of blood coming from his nostril, it would have been nearly impossible to tell he had been involved in any sort of tussle at all.

She tried to brace herself, wincing at the pain that spread along her side. She was tough, sure, but she knew this fight wasn’t really fair. Jacob towered above her, was twice as wide, and in hand-to-hand combat there was nothing she could do to meet the advantage he had. She swore quietly under her breath.

Jacob’s hulking figure began lumbering towards her. If she was going to win this, she had to think smarter, and fast. There had to be _something_ that she could use to level the playing field. Her eyes frantically scanned the room. In an instant, Jacob lunged towards her.

The Deputy tumbled out of the way at the last minute, causing him to stumble forward when he didn’t make contact with her body. She had bought herself a second, but that wasn’t enough to matter. She kept her body low, still desperately searching the room for something that could save her.

Jacob caught himself, pressing his hands to his knees and slowly turning to face her. His icy blue eyes stayed cool, but she could sense the anger bubbling beneath the surface of his calm exterior. His gaze bore into her. He stepped to move towards her again, but this time a small box tumbled out of his pocket. It slid out onto the floor, but his focus on the Deputy was unwavering.

The Deputy took a split second to glance at what Jacob had dropped. It took a moment to register, but when she realized what the object was she had to stifle a gasp - he had dropped a _music box._

Mind racing, she tried to keep any of her thoughts from showing on her face. This was risky; maybe too risky. But what other options did she have? Jacob was moving towards her and his large hands looked like they could snap her neck in an instant.

She quieted her screaming thoughts, diving under Jacob’s legs and grabbing the box. As soon as it was in her hands, she ripped open the lid and slid it across the floor under the nearest piece of furniture so that Jacob wouldn’t be able to stop the sound. The Deputy let out a shaky breath that she didn’t realize she had been holding and squeezed her eyes shut just as the corners of her vision began to tint red. She had made her choice, and she hoped she wouldn’t regret it.

\---

Jacob had watched the Deputy dive across the floor, admittedly confused by the sudden flurry of frantic motions. He chuffed to himself. She was probably panicking, realizing that she wasn’t going to be alive for much longer. _She was weak._

He stepped up to where she had curled herself into a ball on the floor, and nudged her with the toe of his boot. It was seriously pathetic. He should have culled her from his herd a long time ago. He readied himself to deliver a crushing blow but within an instant a melodic croon began to fill the room. _Shit._

**Only you**

The Deputy sprung to her feet, snarling.

**Can make all this world seem right**

She was on him in an instant, bashing, growling, and spitting, all with the intent to _kill_. Jacob still had the advantage of his size, but the Deputy no longer had any inhibitions. She wasn’t being held back by the weight of thought. _Shit, shit, shit_. 

Jacob threw her off him with a growl, sending her tumbling into the wall. Unphased, she was charging back towards him in an instant and aiming straight for his throat. 

**Only you**

As the Deputy and Jacob came to blows, he felt couldn’t help but swell with pride. The Deputy truly had become his strongest soldier. Her strength and skill was impressive, and with nothing to hold her back from the instinct to kill, she was stronger than perhaps anyone he had ever known… besides himself, of course. 

**Can make the darkness bright**

He grinned to himself as he flung her off to the side. She had a fighting chance. She had been smart to let go and wake up the beast inside her, and Jacob almost regretted having to kill her. Maybe Faith could spare some of her Bliss to use on the Deputy? He didn’t necessarily want to turn her into an angel, since those braindead body bags were useless... but the drugs might help keep her under control.

Uncharacteristically distracted, he hadn’t noticed the Deputy creeping up behind him. Something heavy cracked across the back of his skull, and he slumped forward to the ground. His vision blurred and he gasped for air. 

**Only you and you alone**

**Can thrill me like you do**

The Deputy was hurting, he was sure of it, but she sure as hell wasn’t slowing down. She was _strong_ , and his conditioning had prepared her to fight until her last breath left her body, It had never occurred to him that it might actually be a challenge to survive this. Jacob was so _proud._

Despite the unexpected roughness, Jacob remained confident he could win, but he didn’t want her to break herself down. He _had_ to keep her as his personal weapon, and she would be most effective if she remained in one piece. He needed to find a way to put an end to this fight, or to keep her occupied until she exhausted herself.

The Deputy had reverted to her most primal instincts, and what could counter that? Jacob smiled to himself. The unrelenting force of a different primal instinct, a cardinal sin. _Lust._

**And fill my heart with love for only you**

Jacob rolled over onto his back, baiting the Deputy into jumping onto his chest. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, rolling her underneath him as he forcefully took position on top. He pinned her wrists against the floor, watching as she thrashed against him. 

Tightening his grip on her wrists, he pushed her body roughly into the floor, pausing for only a moment before crashing his lips onto hers.

Caught off guard in the midst of her thrashing, the Deputy tensed and let out a sudden mewl. Deepening the kiss, Jacob brought his weight onto her body. He had been unsure whether the whimper was made in pleasure or protest - not that he cared - but before he knew it the Deputy was struggling to press her small frame against his.

Jacob felt himself grin under her desperate mouth. John had it all wrong - apparently the Deputy’s _Lust_ was far more powerful than her _Wrath_. But he was more than happy to be the one to figure that out.

\---

The Deputy couldn’t think through her rage, through her training, through anything but her desire to _kill_ until the edges of her consciousness started to blur with a different feeling. While her anger raged on and she did her best to keep fighting, something else was trying to push itself into her mind. 

Her burning anger struggled for dominance over a new kind of burning sensation - burning need, and an intense desire. Her body still felt hot, but she was overwhelmed with a sense of want. Jacob Seed’s body was on hers, but that wasn't enough to sate her growing _Lust_. She needed _more_.

In a very sudden and very animalistic decision, the Deputy shifted the intent of her fighting with a new goal in mind. She was still pinned to the floor, but she moved the best she could to crush her body against Jacob’s, slipping her tongue into his mouth to urge him for more.

She was definitely thinking even less clearly than she had been before, but the intense desire had completely overwhelmed her need to kill. She felt primal, instinctual, hot, and she needed him. _Now._

Jacob seemed to understand this, and without breaking the kiss he slipped his hands behind her back, pulling them both into an upright position that brought her into his lap. She grabbed a tight hold of his chest and straddled him, rocking back and forth over his hard - and unmistakably large - bulge. 

She was desperate for Jacob fucking Seed, and she was certain she had never wanted anything more in her life.

The rubbing of her heat against Jacob and the coarse fabric of her jeans coaxed another whine of pleasure out from her lips. Jacob grinned against her mouth as he placed one strong hand on the back of her neck and the other on the small of her back. He drew her in, pressing his body tightly to hers, and then lowered her gently onto the floor.

Slowly, Jacob moved his hands away from their controlling positions on her body. Despite the clear opening, the Deputy did nothing to get away from him. It was as if their mutual desire for one another had forged some strange, wordless ceasefire for the pair.

Their kiss finally broken, Jacob held the Deputy’s eyes and brought his hand to stroke her through the outside of her pants. Hungry with a new kind of desperation, Dep unbuttoned her jeans and moved to push the thick material out of the way.

Jacob let out a throaty chuckle.

“Impatient now, aren’t we, little one?”

The Deputy responded with another mewl, which was quickly followed by a pitiful whine when Jacob moved his long fingers off of her.

“You’re going to have to be a good girl to get what you want.”

Another burst of unexpected (but maybe not entirely surprising) anger surged from within the Deputy. How dare he treat her like some sort of animal, driving her to desperation, only to mercilessly tease her for the desire that HE had caused. 

Wrath momentarily taking hold, the Deputy shoved Jacob with as much force as she could, causing him to topple to the side.

A look of surprise flashed across Jacob’s face for the briefest moment before his face settled back into its regular steady gaze. But this time, a sinister grin crossed his lips and something wild glinted in his eyes.

“That’s my girl.”

This time, when Jacob met her lips, it seemed like he was the one who was no longer in control. 

The Deputy scrambled on top of him, taking a position over him. It made her feel more powerful to rise above him, even if she knew any feelings of dominance were more than likely false. Jacob worked his hands all the way down her back, stopping to squeeze her pert ass as she pressed herself into him. 

She rolled her hips over his groin a few times for good measure, then slid herself down his body to position herself in between his legs.

The Deputy met Jacobs eyes with her own unflinching expression as she reached up to unbutton his jeans. His hard cock sprung forward immediately, and she wrapped her slender fingers around his wide shaft. 

Gaze fixed on his in a display of power, she licked the inside of her palm and moved to start on his cock with long, steady strokes. Jacob’s own eyes were as steady as ever, but she had fought him enough times to see that the edges of his resolve were crumbling.

The Deputy slowly moved her head down to meet his hard member, still refusing to break eye contact as her shallow breaths tickled its head. Carefully, she licked a long stripe up the underside, and Jacob Seed finally broke. His eyes fluttered shut as he let out a deep moan, and the Deputy had won.

With every intention of taking full advantage of her small victory, the Deputy immediately brought the rest of Jacob into her mouth, forcefully sucking on his rock hard shaft.

Jacob let out a string of profanities, which urged the Deputy to speed up her movements. Jacob’s hips jutted upward to meet her mouth, and she grinned to herself knowing the kind of power she had found. His breaths began to grow more shaky, more desperate, so she withdrew herself from him entirely. 

She wickedly grinned up at the mountain of a man that she had brought to his knees. He didn’t seriously think she’d give him his bliss that easily, did he? 

She lightly ran her fingers along his shaft, only providing the lightest possible pressure. Her intention was to tickle and tease, and considering the frustrated and desperate look on Jacob’s face, she figured she was doing a pretty good job of it. She continued gently running her delicate fingers along him until the man looked like he was ready to punch her, and then backed herself away and rose to stand. 

Jacob did not look happy with this new development, the angry look returning to his face until the Deputy kicked off her heavy boots and moved her hands to the front of her own pants. 

She slowly removed her jeans and carelessly tossed them to the side, standing above Jacob in a pair of black panties that were lacier than expected for someone who was a literal killing machine.

The Deputy lowered herself back into Jacob’s lap and ground into him again, this time with only an exceedingly damp scrap of lace keeping a barrier between them. Leaning in, the Deputy met Jacob’s mouth with hers again. He eagerly returned the kiss, quickly finding her tongue with his and inviting himself into her mouth to meet her breathy moans.

Bodies growing impossibly hotter and motions becoming more desperate, Jacob broke the kiss to shake off his jacket and pull his t-shirt off. Uncertain of what to expect, the Deputy was pleasantly surprised to find relatively chiseled abs. She ran her hands along his hardened muscles, tracing her fingertips lightly along some of his more prominent scars. 

Jacob brought a large hand between them, rubbing the Deputy roughly through her panties. She hadn’t expected the man to return any favors, and for some reason the fact that he did made her grow even wetter. The Deputy involuntarily released a loud moan, and the sound made Jacob lose what little control he had left.

Jacob sat up promptly, hands skimming up the sides of her body for mere seconds before he literally ripped off her shirt, tearing mercilessly at the fabric of the flannel. The Deputy almost wanted to protest at the loss of her favorite shirt but as his mouth met her breast she immediately let go of the thought. That was a later problem, for when they were back to trying to kill each other.

He sucked on her breast with such force that the Deputy was absolutely sure she was already bruising. He moved to take one of her hardened nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the peak while he massaged her other with a rough hand. Jacob seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, but when the Deputy’s mewls grew louder he seemed to remember that this had only been a temporary distraction. In one smooth motion, he flipped her onto her back and pushed her panties to the side, fingers playing at her entrance. Without much hesitation, he pushed one finger inside, and then another, thrusting in and out of her wet heat. She accepted him readily, careening against his touch.

Jacob smiled as he slowly slid his fingers from her, bringing them up to his mouth to lick them clean. “You don’t need this, you’re already so ready for me. You’ve _been_ ready for me.”

The Deputy couldn’t do much but groan in response, pressing her own hand between her thighs in desperation. 

Jacob shook his head with the same grin, and reached down to slowly move her hand away. He pressed her wrist into the floor, and used the other hand to drag her panties to the side, lining his thick cock up with her entrance.

He pressed his tip up against her, teasing her ever so slightly as he became slick from her wetness. The Deputy let out a desperate whine, and Jacob rubbed himself against her folds.

“Do you want me inside you, Deputy?”

She nodded her head enthusiastically.

“I want you to hear you say it.” 

The Deputy bit her lip. It was clear that her music box-induced rage had worn off some time ago, and that she had regained control of her conscious thought. Now that her mind was clear, the idea of telling Jacob she wanted him was much more nerve-wracking than trying to murder each other had ever been.

He withdrew from her slightly. “Say it.”

“I want you to fuck me, Jacob Seed. Please fuck me.”

In an instant Jacob thrust himself inside her, causing the Deputy to let out a small, surprised scream of pleasure. Jacob started pumping with a few full, slow strokes. He was thick, and he made her feel so full. With each movement, she could feel him stretching her to her limits, but she was far too turned on for it to hurt.

As expected, it didn’t take long for him to pick up the pace, and soon he was thrusting into her at full force. The Deputy moaned his name in pleasure.

At that moment, Jacob’s eyes focused on her face. He didn’t slow his movements, but it was clear his eyes were intent on meeting hers. She peered back into his, and was immediately met with a crushing and hungry kiss. 

A deep moan rumbled throughout the room, this time coming from Jacob instead of the Deputy. She thrust her hips up to meet him, and the sound of skin hitting skin became louder and somehow more rapid as he fucked her with even more intensity. 

Jacob moved his hand down to her clit, and began to work his thumb against her in an even, circular motion. She felt herself tighten at his touch, her body growing hot as her inner walls began to flutter around his thrusting cock. Her body writhed as she desperately sought her release. 

“J- Jacob…” she started to cry out again, but apparently that was enough to push him over the edge. 

He let out a noise somewhere in between a groan as a snarl as he buried himself deeply inside her, filling her with his release. She felt him pulse, and was immediately brought to her own climax, throwing her head back and tightly shutting her eyes as waves of pleasure shuddered through her body. 

When her orgasm finally subsided, she was afraid to open her eyes. She felt Jacob growing soft inside her, but it was clear that he hadn’t moved from his position either. With uncertainty, she blinked her eyes open and looked up at the man positioned above her. 

Jacob looked at her with his trademark stony gaze as he slid out and sat back on his heels. He stood cautiously, pulling back on his pants but not moving his eyes from her. The Deputy sat up, regarding him with the same wariness.

“You have 60 seconds to get out of here. I will not kill my best soldier, even if I damn well should.”

The Deputy rose, keeping her eyes trained on him. He simply crossed his arms, making it clear he wasn’t going to try anything. Probably. She moved around the room cautiously, gathering her scattered clothing and dressing slowly.

When she reached the remains of her tattered flannel, she couldn’t help but let out a noise of discontent. Tossing the scraps aside, she moved over to pick up his shirt. Jacob quirked an eyebrow.

“You’ll have a lot more questions to answer if I fight my way out of here topless.” She pulled the shirt over her head and swore she saw an amused look cross his face, but it was gone by the time she poked her head back out through the collar.

She backed her way up to the door, and regarded Jacob one last time as her hand sought the handle behind her. She looked up at him and nodded, hoping her eyes would communicate _something_ , since she sure as shit didn’t have any words to say. He must have understood whatever was passing between them, because he returned her with half a nod before she slipped out the door. 

After she stepped into the hallway, the Deputy snuck up behind the first person she saw, silently choking them out and grabbing their pistol for herself. She slipped around the corner, finding herself face to face with two more peggies who seemed to recognize her. Before a fight could break out, one of the peggies awkwardly elbowed the other and gestured to her obviously borrowed shirt. The second peggie raised an eyebrow, his face turning into a very questioning and confused look. The Deputy shot back a menacing glare and raised her pistol towards the pair. Glancing at each other, then back to her shirt, they backed away as they raised their hands in surrender. 

She moved through the hallway, keeping her gun trained on them, threatening the men in a low tone. “Not. A. Word.”

As she turned the next corner, she broke out in a sprint, ready to get her escape from the bunker over with as quickly as possible.

She groaned to herself. Why the hell did Jacob always have to wear uniforms that had his name on them?

She was _definitely_ going to kill him the next time she saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god this is why we stay anonymous on the internet


End file.
